Seinor Dresses
by fairytink2202
Summary: Ok! this story takes place after New Moon and before Eclipse. Bella gets pregnant by Edward by some miracal and she wants NOTHING to do with him! BellaxJacob some BellaxMike N. Rating might go higher-- Lanuage, e.t.c.,...
1. Chapter 1:Heartache

"Its senior year and I'm pregnant… oh and my Edward has- _He_ left me and got me pregnant…" I cried into my pillow on the couch.

Charlie wasn't home from the station yet and Jacob was on duty guarding the border to the Quileute Tribe and the Cullens' land.

The Cullens were gone now. And I have no one to be with. Mike thinks that, that's all Edw- He wanted to just- UHG… Now I believe what Mike said, but that's the hard part, now knowing that _he_ never did love me.

I felt another kick, my baby is so adorable. How did _he_ get me pregnant? That… _he_ is a damn vampire for gosh sakes!

I wonder if God let him do that to me. Let him by some miracle impregnate Isabelle Marie Swan.

"Bella. Bella! Wake up! It's ok you are ok you don't have to worry about that bloodsucker anymore, now please get dressed so we can get your senior prom dress," Jake woke me up and I hugged him with tears rolling down my face.

I kept having the same dream of me getting the test result and it being a positive and feeling the kick of my child in my stomach…

I am now four months pregnant, and my senior prom which Jacob is happily dragging me to.

"Ok, Jake… thank you for letting me live with you. Charlie didn't want me home alone, since I can only attend half of my classes… and I hate the emptiness." I shivered and put on my sneakers and heavy coat.

"No problem Bells. We always love to have you around, don't worry. Plus you can help me with my homework." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I hate what he left me with… and I can't even keep my mind busy!" I cried into Jake's nice leather coat.

"Bella, it's ok to hate him. He only used you. I promise that you will be ok." He then kissed both my cheeks and smiled, hugging me.


	2. Chapter 2: DayDreams to Dangerous Plans

APOV

'"_I hate what he left me with." Then she hugged the werewolf Jacob Black.'_ I blinked back into reality.

"Alice. I told you to not peer into Bella's future. That's not fair." Edward sighed annoyed at me.

"She is pregnant with your kid Edward! I'm sorry if they come to me! Go back to her and beg for forgiveness!" I hissed at his face.

"Why don't you watch your little girl Serena." He picked up the tiny half-vampire girl off of the ground—changing the subject on me again—damn him.

"I am, now go to Bella you idiot!" I took my little girl from his arms and hugged her.

"No! You heard her, she said she hates me! I just want to be left alone!" he nearly dry sobbed and ran to his room.

We never moved, just kept the house on lockdown so if anyone came near then we wouldn't be seen. Mainly because we couldn't let Bella see us anymore.

Edward thought he did the worst thing to her so he left, again, but he just stayed here and took online college classes.

"Damn it Edward just go and see here! You know you do!" I yelled at him then returning my attention to my little girl, Serena.

"Momma, does Uncle Eddie not want to see Auntie Bella? Doesn't he love her?" she asked and looked worried.

"Of course he loves her but he just needs time to think." Then I had another vision '_"Bella…I'm sorry but unless you want to live everyday in regret then fine but unless-"the wolf mumbled mad at Bella._

"_Jake. I will marry you but please can we move away? I can't stay here knowing the Cullens will come back any second to try and be part of my life. Especially _him_."_

_Then there were tears in her eyes and she walked away from Edwards old locker with a note in her hand, from Edward_'

Vision ends.

Edward flew down the stairs and looked at me. "Alice, I will see her, but you both need to come. I have a plan." Edward had a smirk on his face and I knew he didn't want that future that I saw.


	3. Chapter 3:Dresses to Disaster

EPOV

No way in hell was my Bella going to be with some damn wolf!

"My plan is I chase Jacob away and you and your daughter get Bella. Serena, are you ready to play with the wind again?" I looked at her face light up.

"Good plan Edward it should work but I think she will get scared." She looked at me while we were running to the plaza Bella and that mutt were going to.

"There are three vents that connected the two clothes stores together. She can make the wind spook her and you go and comfort her. It is full proof!" I smiled at my plan.

BPOV

We just got to the plaza and I saw a flash of white and bronze whoosh past me. I jumped back and looked at Jacob. "I will be right back Bells, go start looking at dresses." Then he ran off.

Edward stopped in front of me and whispered "Boo." And I screamed running into the closest clothing store and fell onto my knees in the store, gasping for air.

"It is ok, it is my imagination probably. And Jake probably had to use the bathroom. Ok time to get… my prom dress."

I sighed and started looking at the pink dresses. When there was a loud noise and the air conditioning was aiming at me knocking me to the ground. I got scared and ran out the door and saw Edward again.

"Stay away Edward! I don't love you!" I started choking for air as the current was pushing me close to him. I ran inside again and the wind twirled me into the changing room, and into the next available one.

I was spazing out and shivering fiercely, because this weird wind pushed me around so easily. "Why is Edward- I thought he said- why is he here?" I kept gasping trying to complete my questions.

The wind subsided and I walked out and looked around; no Edward, no mind-of-it's-own wind either. That's good. I started looking at prom dresses when the wind came at me like a ton of bricks. I fell to the ground and I couldn't get back up.

"Bella! It's ok, the wind will calm down if you take my hand." Alice appeared out of nowhere and held out a hand. I took it and the wind stopped.

"Bella!" Alice hugged me tightly and I blinked and tried to push her away.

"Alice, get away! I don't love Edward! Let me go!" I cried, tears were hot and streaming down my face, I didn't know where Jacob was so I was defenseless against the vampire.

"Serena, come here and meet your Auntie Bella!" She cheered and a tiny girl with pixie red hair and blue eyes came and jumped onto Alice's back. I was stars truck…

EPOV

'_Yes! My plan worked, all I have to do now is get my Bella out of here and back to the house so I can beg her for forgiveness. But then again, she is in there crying and scared. "I don't love Edward!" I can't believe I just heard that!_

I thought to myself replaying the four words in my head. Bella, my poor Bella has lost her faith in me. She is scared of us now, and I am ignoring it? I couldn't be. I love Bella too much to not be with her.

"Hey, Cullen. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be screwing with some other girls' brains or something?" that damned Mike Newton called me out.

"Actually Newton, I'm just her to mess around with Bella's brain some more and then leave again." I lied and started walking away.

"You damn pretty boy! You don't care about Bella! She doesn't need your damn ass around her anymore! She has her friends with her now!" he called '_You fucking bastard! I hope you die a painful and evil death._' I heard him think angrily at me.

He walked past me into the store Bella was in and Alice let go of her.


	4. Chapter 4:Faithful Retriever

BPOV

"Look Cullen, just let her go and I won't call the police chief down here." Mike my faithful friend threatened and Alice listened.

I hugged Mike and waited for her to leave before I looked behind me. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. He looked at Jacob standing in the entrance and looking at me.

"Thank you Mike for coming…" I smiled and let go of him and walked to Jacob.

"Why was he here?" I looked at him nervous.

"You are here and you hate him. He just wants you back it seems… I won't let that happen." He hugged me close.

"Mike, can you bring Bella shopping? I have to work. My boss called." He sighed annoyed and kissed my cheek again, then leaving.

Mike was ecstatic when Jacob left. I smiled and started looking at dresses with him, and he picked out an aquamarine dress in my size, and tried it on.

EPOV

She looked so happy that I was gone. But that dress looks so pretty on her. I got on a disguise on and acted like I was shopping in the mens' department – which was right next to the changing room, might I add.

She really does look _happy_; did I hurt her so much that she can be happy if she is around only friends or family? What about by herself?

I wanted to confront her, give her a hug in my granite arms and ask if she is ok. But I knew that if Newton was around he would make sure that, that damned _mutt_ Jacob Black was notified immediately.

God I really an idiot! My poor Bella has to rely on a _dog_ to be her shield. I let out a soft growl; low enough so no human could hear and just watched her change into different dresses.

'_Wow! Bella can look amazing in so many colors! No wonder why Cullen was able to get in her. Wait… that's why he left, he just used her and decided that she was no good and left. _

_That asshole will pay one day._' Newton thought while looking at her twirl in a bright red dress. I couldn't help but smile at her and turn my face away from the twirling girl.

Then I heard a loud thump and laughing coming from both them. I turned again and saw her on the ground red and laughing up a storm.

"Bella you really are a klutz! Thank gosh you have Jake and me to make sure you won't get broken bones." Mike laughed and helped her up.

She had her hand on her stomach and was laughing still red. "Funny Mike, now should I get this or the damn violet dress?" she asked now annoyed.

I wanted to say the violet dress but I wouldn't want to blow my cover, and have that _mongrel_ barking up my tree. So I sighed instead, and watched her try on a noir dress with rose colored frills at the bottom.

My mouth dropped wide open.


	5. Chapter 5:This day cant get any worse?

MPOV

"Bella… get that dress. Please that one looks so good on you." I tried not drooling and attacking her. She looks so hot! "Mike, you ok?" Bella looked at me with her worry look and I shut my trap.

"Yeah. You should really get that dress." I said smiling.

'_Wow. She looks so pretty. I really hope she wants that one. Even with her baby bump it looks amazing!_' I thought smiling watching as she changed. '_I will ask her to be my girlfriend after the prom… that's when I will do it._' I sighed and looked around.

"Is that your girl friend?" a guy in a black jacket and a cap asked me. He looked like Cullen a little bit but not really considering he had brown eyes and a scratch on his cheek.

"No, I'm just really close to her. Her boyfriend is Jacob Black, and _was_ Edward Cullen. Oh hey Bells, let's go." I walked over to her and sighed. She looked at that guy and screamed.

BPOV

I screamed. "EDWARD I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"I cried and ripped the cap off his head, exposing the distinctive bronze hair. "Bella, please! I'm sorry! Take me back!" he dry sobbed and took my hand.

"NO!" I cried and grabbed mikes arm tightly. "Look Cullen, she has said 'no' before and she still says 'no' now so freaking leave already!" Mike yelled at him and I hid behind him, and then ran away. I put the dress on hold as fast as I could sign my name.

'_I don't want to be with h-him anymore, I don't want him anymore!_' I thought fiercely and ran out of the store. The monster wind pushed me into the woods and I screamed bloody murder.

Alice came out with the girl named Serena on her shoulder whirling her hands through the air like she was a music instructor.

"Bella we want you back." She took a hold of my shoulder.

I screamed one more time when a black wolf and a tan wolf jumped on either side of the tree I was up against. "Sam, Quil. When did you guys-" I looked at the flash of bronze and whit was even closer to me than Alice was.

"Bella… you have my baby inside of you. I should at least be able to see you." He touched my face, and got really close. I started sobbing and I grabbed Sam's black fur.

Edward then let go of me and ran off with Alice. I sank to the ground and started gasping for air. Where was Jacob so he could keep me whole?!

Sam transformed and picked me up. Not as good as Jake but it was good enough that I could calm down.

"Bella, you have to be careful. Edward was going to take you." The words sank in before I started bawling my eyes out. Then Jacob came in wolf form and I wanted to feel his soft fur on my face.


	6. Chapter 6 :Everything

EPOV

I lost everything. My unborn child, and even worse, I lost my Bella… she is in the hands of the wolves but I don't trust them. It's horrible.

I went online to check my email again and from an unknown source I got links to pictures of Bella.

Her re painted aquamarine room, the baby room she is going to have, and her rusty death trap car. But even worse, her kissing _that dog_ on the lips, and was smiling.

Whoever sent this gave me a whole new reason to fight for Bella. "You will always be mine…and you know it." I looked at the IM screen and she was online.

BPOV

I was IMing Jackie about tomorrow's senior dance, and I showed her a pick of my dress (courtesy of ol' Mike) and she was gushing how you couldn't even tell I was pregnant in it.

Bella_wolf: _'Thanks Jackie. So how are things with Brett?_

Kiss_the_girl: _'Ok I guess. He got me a vintage necklace for my dress. Did I send you the pick?"_

Bella_wolf: '_No, send it. Brb I am getting a message from someone._

Who was that? I haven't seen this screen name in a while.

Unknown_Guardian: _Bells, are you ok? I am sorry for earlier… that was wrong of me to do._

Bella_wolf:_ who is this? Quil you're not funny._

Unknown_Guardian:_ it's not one of them… it's me, Edward._

I froze, not knowing whether to curl up into a ball or say '_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BLOODSUCKER!_' but I sighed and left it alone, and told Jackie that I had to make dinner, and signed off.

"Damn bloodsucker can't leave me alone can he?" I asked myself and started making the chili tacos.

EPOV

"Damn bloodsucker can't leave me alone can he?" she asked herself. Thank you, Alice for lying to Bella for me so I can see how she is.

Bella truly hates me. She put a hand on her stomach and started sobbing quietly on the couch while the chilies and chicken were in the oven. She was crying because I left her. I felt so bad, but I entered anyway to face her.

BPOV

I heard the door creak open and saw the time. Only 5:22 pm. Charlie isn't home till 6:30, I sat up and wiped my eyes and saw gold eyes reflecting into the black TV screen. "Edward, why are you here?!" "Because I want to talk to you Bella…"


End file.
